xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hal Jordan(Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Hal Jordan '''Affiliations: Green Lantern Corps and Justice League Appearances: Shazam Slam (Abate and Switch), Booray for Bizarro, The Ringer, and Race Against Crime Powers/Skills: Wields Power Ring and Flight Voiced By: Josh Keaton Hal Jordan is one of the Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic police force that uses power rings to generate constructs of anything they can imagine, and a member of the Justice League. He helped assemble the League's newest base, the Watchtower. Green Lantern was in another galaxy during the attack on the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant on Earth. Green Lantern attended a monthly meeting at the Watchtower that was interrupted by the arrival of an android named Amazo who was bent on destroying the Justice League after he took their powers. The Flash attacked first but Amazo copied his super speed, punched him repeatedly, then tossed him into Lantern. Amazo pushed Lantern's pincer construct away then Martian Manhunter and Batman attacked. Amazo copied Manhunter's powers then shapeshifted the lower half of his body into something more serpentine. Lantern flew at him ant swung an axe construct. Amazo dodged and swatted him into the elevator tower. He scanned Lantern and duplicated his power ring. Amazo imprisoned the Leaguers but they were saved by Bizarro. Green Lantern encased Amazo in a cube construct then departed the Watchtower with him. Green Lantern battled Sinestro in space but noticed he was stronger than usual. He dodged several giant arrow constructs fired at him. Sinestro mocked him, saying prudence, intellect, and strategy were never his strong suit. Lantern fired a rocket construct but Sinestro made a giant monster construct and it swallowed the rocket. Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Atom made contact with Lantern. Sinestro's construct found him. He cut away its tentacles with a giant scissors but was grabbed. Sinestro asked him what he had possibly had left to fight with. Green Lantern listed a charming personality, a great haircuit, and abs so good you could wash your clothes on them. Sinestro was irritated. He swung a giant mace repeatedly. Lantern raised a dome but his ring was running out of energy. Superman intervened before he could deliver the finishing blow. He and Wonder Woman kept Sinestro distracted while Atom landed Justice-1. Green Lantern came aboard and recharged off his Green Lantern Power Battery. Atom inquired why Sinestro didn't need a recharge, too. Lantern shared his concern. Atom volunteered to go into the ring and find out. Lantern formed a sphere around Atom then fired him right at Sinestro's ring with a giant crossbow construct. Atom was subjected to the ring's fear manipulating properties and relieved his worst fears. Lantern retained contact with him over comms and informed him of the ring's ability but Atom found everything so real. Atom thought he was shrinking uncontrollably but Lantern advised him to calm down and relax. Atom heeded his words and found himself on the ring's terrain. Atom sighted a Yellow Lantern Battery then described a giant spider mushroom thing with a ring inside it. Lantern realized it was Despotellis and told Atom to run. They believed Atom was crushed and tried to fight on. Sinestro made a giant multi-armed construct of himself and grabbed Lantern. Atom survived certain death and subdued Despotellis by changing its chemical makeup. Sinestro was rendered powerless. Green Lantern quickly made tracks and a speeding train construct that rammed Sinestro into an asteroid. Atom hailed Lantern and asked for some oxygen. Lantern formed a dome around the asteroid. Atom emerged from the ring with Despotellis in a petri dish. Lantern made a microscope then took a look. He thought Despotellis looked more like a crab fungus. Green Lantern volunteered for a charity race between Superman and the Flash by first using his ring to simulate fireworks for the opening festivities then he started off the race by firing off a giant pistol construct. Green Lantern, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg later confronted Lex Luthor outside S.T.A.R. Labs. Lantern projected a fist construct but Luthor used his Time Suit to freeze him in place. After Flash defeated Luthor, Lantern was restored to normal and fell to the ground. Category:DC Universe Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Justice League Category:Indomitable Will Category:Earthling Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Military